


Il dubbio

by SakiJune



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson inizia a dubitare, a farsi domande di cui potrebbe non voler conoscere la risposta.<br/>"Arrugginito. Come una macchina. Come una cosa meccanica, ricreata intorno alla mia coscienza… No, non può essere. Non voglio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il dubbio

Riprovo.  
So come farlo, lo ricordo perfettamente… ma è come se i muscoli della mia mano non avessero mai scaricato una pistola.

Sono arrugginito, ridacchio, ma Melinda no, non ride.

Arrugginito. Come una macchina. Come una cosa meccanica, ricreata intorno alla mia coscienza…  
No, non può essere. Non voglio.

Il mio cuore batte, lo sento. Lo senti?  
Non sono un robot, non sono un mostro. Sono io, sono sempre io.

Melinda, dimmelo. Dimmi che se vuoi lavorare sul campo è perché vuoi lasciarti il passato alle spalle, non perché vuoi proteggermi dal mio presente.

Quando la stanza ha cambiato gravità, ho sbattuto la testa e ho sanguinato. Sono umano, non sono…

Sto tremando dentro, e questo non mi era mai successo. Ho sempre mantenuto il controllo, anche di fronte all’improbabile, perché non mi era mai successo di dubitare di me stesso. Perché ho scoperto tutto un universo di nemici e alieni e dèi, un mondo in cui avevo il mio ruolo e dovevo sporcarmi le mani, ma restavo un uomo: ed era straordinario, era giusto -

Melinda, spiegami.

Quando il Pulmino è andato distrutto, Fury mi ha dato una lavata di capo memorabile. Era davvero arrabbiato, non dava certo l’impressione di qualcuno che provasse compassione per me…

O mentiva? O mi state mentendo tutti? Volevate che credessi al miracolo, ma è qualcosa di molto più oscuro, è un compromesso che sapevate non avrei potuto sopportare?

La paranoia non mi si addice, lo so, ma sto urlando dentro, e questo non mi era mai successo…

Melinda?


End file.
